Hair Blues
by annegoddamn
Summary: Mai discovers that Trunks is feeling self-conscious about something.


This is a quickie I've wanted to do, for a while. Kind of my interpretation of a 'controversial' aspect of the Goku Black arc of DBS. Nothing much to say, except it's silly and fluffy. Enjoy!

* * *

It was that time of the week again – time to deliver food and supplies to the refugees. Mai had all the capsules, and was ready to go. It was hard and sometimes dangerous work, but helping the needy was worth it.

She knocked on the bathroom door. "Trunks, you ready to go, yet?"

There wasn't a response. She knocked, again. "Trunks?"

" _Oh. Y-yeah. I'll be out in a minute._ "

She noticed the nervousness, in his voice. "You okay, in there?"

" _I'm fine. Just wait for me, in the living room, okay?_ "

She knew he was lying. He was trying to hide something, and she intended to find out. She gripped the door handle. "Hope you're decent, because I'm coming in."

" _No, wait! Don't!_ "

She opened it. She was confused to what the problem was. He didn't look any different. Yet, he still looked embarrassed.

"What? Did you get a zit or something?"

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Mai, I'll be down, in a minute. Just let me finish this."

"Finish what? What's wrong?"

She glanced at the table, and saw a bottle sitting on it. She push passed him, and grabbed it. It was a bottle of lavender hair dye. She looked up at him, then down at the bottle, then back up at him. She started laughing. "Is this what's keeping you up? You're worried about your hair. You didn't strike me as that kind of guy."

He sighed. "It's just…"

"Where did you even get this? I didn't even think hair dye could survive the apocalypse."

"Look. I know it's ridiculous. It's just… I've noticed… changes, with my hair."

Now she was confused, again. "Well, what is it?"

He pointed to the back of his head. "See for yourself…"

She stepped behind him, to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, she quickly saw what he spoke of. There was a clump of blue hair on the back of his head. It matched the shade of Bulma's hair.

"I don't even know how it got there. I've been using that to cover it up. I borrowed it from my mom."

She chuckled. She never suspected that Trunks, of all people, would be self-conscious about his hair. "I think you're getting old. I've seen your mom's baby pictures – her hair used to be lavender, too."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, but her hair changed, when she was younger. I didn't think I'd have to worry about my hair changing; especially not in splotches."

Mai stepped back, in front of Trunks. She narrowed her eyes, and tilted her head, back and forth. "You know, I think you shouldn't bother with it: blue suits you."

He blushed, and looked down. "T-Thanks."

"Now, hurry up and meet me, downstairs. We have some stuff to deliver."

He nodded. "Right. Sorry about the hold up."

* * *

Sure enough, a few weeks later, Trunks' hair was completely blue. He looked at himself, in the mirror, and shifted his head. It was going to take some getting used to, but the look wasn't that bad. He had returned the hair dye; a few days after Mai talked him out of using it. His mom berated him, for not asking permission, but was glad that he wasn't acting self conscious, anymore. He chuckled; his father would have screamed at him, for freaking out over such a small thing.

Mai walked next to him, playfully nudging him over. "Hey there, handsome." He was thankful that were long past the awkward phase, with physical affection. Before, she was scared to hold his hand.

He smiled at her. "Morning."

She looked at his reflection, in the mirror. She smirked, and nodded. "I was right: it does suit you." She stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek.

He wrapped and arm around her waist, and pulled her against his hip. It was moments like this that made him feel like the luckiest man in the entire universe. Even in a bad world, at least he had some form of relief.

She grabbed his hand. "C'mon. Let's get something to eat."

He grinned, as he led her out of the room. Yes: things couldn't get better than this.


End file.
